


Royal Jelly

by Alarnia



Series: "Helloo Beees." [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beekeeping, Bees, Bugs & Insects, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alarnia/pseuds/Alarnia
Summary: In which everything is the same except Caduceus is the caretaker for a colony of Giant Bees.





	Royal Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely self-indulgent, and really I just wanted to write about cute bees and about a Happy Caduceus who is far far far away from the ocean. Maybe I'll add more chapters with more members of the M9 to this one day, but that's unlikely and for now its just Caduceus and his bees and his graves UwU <3

It’s drone season. But this is nothing that concerns Caduceus.

 

Giant Bees might be intimidating for most people, but his family has tended to the hives here for  generations. That was more than long enough to learn that these creatures were at heart nothing more than bumbling, simple, sweethearts. They scour the land in search of nectar like any other pollinating insect, making honey... spreading pollen, and generally playing a very beneficial role for the environment. They only needed a guiding hand to ensure they stayed out of trouble. Of which there were many. Even though they were one of Melora’s favorite creatures, they were hated by most humanoids. Their numbers had been plummeting ever since the Dwendalian empire declared them as a menace to society.

 

But, conveniently that hatred also came with fear, and as a result Caduceus very rarely had uninvited guests.

 

But it was also the peak of the honey season, and collecting his flock’s extra honey was tough, messy work. There was no need for the hive to have this much honey when many of the hive would soon be leaving to start their own colonies, or going into  hibernation, come fall. And the money they could earn from the honey comb and royal jelly could be invested into upgrades and repairs for the hive, among other things.

 

Sweat beads on his brow as he works, deep beneath the earth in one of the subterranean channels beneath his home. A dim light shines from the crystal on his staff, but the cavern is surprisingly well lit considering how deep below ground it is. Light filters in and collects in the translucent honey, glowing, and bouncing off walls. It gives the space a warm glow. Its humid, and the buzzing of bees so loud around him he can feel the vibrations in his chest. But right now it’s a low hum. The hive is calm, happy. They recognize him and know he’s a friend. But just in case, Caduceus has attached a thurible to his staff and cart, each one billowing with fragrant smoke. Sandalwood. 

 

The fumes keep the bees calm, but that doesn’t mean Caduceus doesn't get jostled around as bees move up and down the passageway, busy carrying out all sorts of tasks. His bees are just as busy as he is, if not more. Not far down this tunnel is the queen. Caduceus can just make out her massive form above the bustle of furred insects. He hopes she will allow him to collect a few jars of jelly from her. It’s a powerful medicine.

 

He finishes filling a barrel with honey and hefts it into his cart before moving deeper into the tunnel. Immediately ahead of him a wall of young drones crowd around the queen. They’re immature, but can’t help but be intrigued by the scents filling the room. A few of the Queen’s attendants patrol the area, keeping them in check.

 

Caduceus pushes through, and is immediately accosted by a countless number of curious feelers. He’s glad that the bees’ down is so soft, otherwise the experience would have been very uncomfortable. But he stays calm, and can’t help but giggle before he’s finally identified as a friend, and let through.

 

He looks on, and sees the Queen, still, except for her belabored movements.

 

“Look at you, Beautiful as the day I met you... and you’re doing so well!” Caduceus says, his voice full of admiration.

 

He can’t understand what she says in reply, doesn’t know if she says anything at all to him. But He senses that he is welcome here, that she is glad to see him. Her head lifts and Caduceus reaches out to hold her massive head. He rubs her cheeks, fluffing them, and she seems to purr in contentment. The sound reverberates through his bones.

 

“I was hoping I could have a little of your jelly, I could trade it for good things, to help your family with, plant more big flowers outside. Would that be ok?”

 

Caduceus waits, lets the Queen’s feelers flutter over his head and shoulders, all the while he continues to stroke her face in a way that he hopes is pleasant.

 

Like before, he receives no solid answer. But when the Queen pulls away, head resting back onto the ground, the hive does not turn on him. So he assumes the queen found his request amenable. 

 

“Thank you. That’s just great.”

 

Eager to continue his work, Caduceus plods away through the sticky latticework that surrounds the whole cavern, and fills a few jars with jelly from a cell not yet occupied with larvae. He is careful not to take too much, and turns to leave.

 

The Drones are very interested in him as he passes through them again,  but they are docile enough and still small, so they are easy to move aside when they become too rambunctious. A few of the more curious ones follow him as he makes his way back towards daylight. It’s been a long day underground, and Caduceus is sad to see that it is sunset. But the sky is such a beautiful array of violet and orange that the sadness does not linger for long.

 

He is absolutely filthy with pollen, sweat, and honey. A few of his tinier friends buzz around him with interest, some landing on him. They are hungry. He is hungry. Dinner and a bath sounds positively decadent. He can take his quarry to town in the morning.

 

Caduceus settles down for the evening, in his tiny home inside his little graveyard hidden in the wilderness. His heart is full and content.


End file.
